This is a retrospective study examining the intermediate results (five years) of CABG on patients who would be considered at "high risk" because of preoperative factors such as low ejection fraction, poor coronary artery anatomy, poor results on noninvasive evaluation, etc. This is certainly a population which is being seen more frequently by the cardiac surgeon and an assessment should be made as to whether these people benefit from this operation.